


Shatterglass

by ArtemisDiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's finally made it all the way into Hell to rescue Dean Winchester, but he may yet still be too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatterglass

     He’s absolutely, enragingly exhausted as he finally punches through the last wave of demons in his path, crashing through chains and webs with so very little care to himself as he struggles to reach the lowest levels, and Dean Winchester. For all that he has existed for hundreds of thousands of years, the twelve that it’s taken for him to push this deeply into hell have stretched on for eons, and he is so very afraid that the demons have stalled him just long enough to break the Righteous Man beyond any form of recognition.

     With one last jagged, desperate gasp, his Grace surges outward, searching for even the slightest trace of Dean’s soul, and he nearly shakes to pieces himself when he finds the shattered reflection of the man he had hoped to save. He wants to scream as he struggled to collect the bloody shards of Dean’s soul, wants to rage against the delays that had held him fast, unable to do anything but watch and wait and pray. He’s much too late now to save the seal, but he won’t abandon Dean here, not while he still has the slightest chance of redemption. He clutches what’s left of Dean as close to his heart as he can and he races for the doorway out, the last ragged tatters of his Grace shearing off as he rises higher and higher, heat searing deep into his bones until the sheer agony overwhelms what’s left of his self control and all he has left are his screams as tears stream down his blistering cheeks. He can feel Dean’s sharp edges carving deep into his chest, grinding against his rib cage, wretched heat sluicing over his skin as Castiel desperately tries to shore up his soul, doing everything that he can think of to keep him stable until they can finally get out. His Valkyrie shrieks are reverberating all around them, echoing back from the farthest caverns, amplified with every wing beat, demons cowering in pain and fear and loathing as he soars past them, the dregs of his voice gouging and clawing and drawing lifeblood in his wake, and in his fury he is pleased.


End file.
